staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 sierpnia 1992
TVP 1 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Teleferie z Luzem - program z udziałem Ewy Żeromskiej - seksuologa i Ewy Medejczyk - psychologa. W części muzycznej zespoły Sex Bomba, IRA i Big Cyc 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Alf" - serial prod. USA 17.45 Antena - magazyn informacyjny o programach TV 18.05 "Bajki i legendy Luwru" (ost.): "Porcelanowa miłość" - serial dok. prod. francuskiej 18.30 "Podróże na kresy" - program o Ukrainie 19.00 Wieczorynka: "A gdzie ja się biedniutki podzieję?" (2) - widowisko teatralne dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Teatr Telewizji - Spektakl na bis Gaston Salvatore - "Stalin" 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.55 Jutro w programie 23.00 Kino europejskie: "Wyrównanie rachunku" - film fab. prod. polsko-szwedzkiej (1987) 0.30 Na dobranoc: Przewodnik po Polsce wg Michała Ogórka (2) TVP 2 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Ojczyzna-Polszczyzna: Skutki mody językowej 17.00 "Ulica Sezamkowa" (powt.) - program dla dzieci 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Historia cyrku" (7): "Akrobacje na trapezie" (1) - serial dok. prod. francuskiej 19.00 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 19.20 Aktualności - Fotel Dwójki 19.30 Vademecum teatromana. Teatr "Wybrzeże" w Gdańsku 20.00 Teatr STU przedstawia: Wieczór z Aloszą Awdiejewem 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają 22.00 "Operacja "Tygrys", czyli bohaterowie II" (odc. 2) - serial prod. angielskiej 23.00 "On wierzył w Polskę" - film dok. 24.00 Panorama RTL Plus 6.00 Poranne wyd. wiadomości 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy 8.55 Owen Marshall — ser. USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni ser. USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby — ser. USA 11.05 Tic, Tac, Toe — telezabawa 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — mag. informac. 12.30 Co przyniesie życie — ser. USA 13.20 Santa Barbara 14.15 Szef 15.50 CHiPs 16.45 Riskant! — telegra 17.15 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 17.45 Glück am Drücker — teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 — mag. na żywo 18.45 Wiad. 19.15 Explosiv — mag. Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — ser. 20.15 Morderstwo to jej hobby — ser. 21.10 Columbo: Okup za trupa 22.00 Na śmierć i życie — Naoczni świadkowie 23.05 Za dziesięć jedenasta — mag. kulturalny 23.25 „M” — mag. dla mężczyzn 23.50 Wiad. i pogoda 24.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina — ser. USA 0.30 Baretta — ser. USA 1.30 Szef 2.30 Dr med. Marcus Welby 3.30 Explosiv 4.00 CHiPs 4.50 Dobre czasy, złe czasy 5.15 Elf 99 ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobik 8.30 Lekkoatlet. mityng w Berlinie 10.30 Mag. sportów motorowych 11.30 Eurobik 12.00 Tenis, turniej kobiet w Kanadzie, finał 14.00 Go — mag. sportów motorowych 15.00 Eurobik 15.30 Bilard klasyczny, Mistrzostwa Humo 17.30 Gillette World Sports Special — mag. sport. 18.00 Siatkówka zawodowców na plaży, turniej kobiet w Kolorado 19.00 Softball, Mistrz. Europy 20.00 Mistrz. Dunlop Rover 20.30 Żużel, liga szwedzka 21.30 Revs — brytyjski mag. sportów mot. 22.00 Surfing — mistrz, juniorów 22.30 Windsurfing, zawody na Hawajach 23.00 Golf PGA, otwarte zawody w Niemczech 24.00 Golf, Mistrz. Europy 0.30 Spływ górskimi rzekami, Austria 1.00 Kolarstwo, wyścigi Regio 1.30 Spływ górskimi rzekami, Austria Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional-Report 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Nachbarn — austral. ser. famil. 9.00 SAT 1 News — wiad. 9.05 Verliebt in eine Hexe 9.30 Raumschiff Enterprise 10.20 Es tanzt die Göttin 12.00 Glücksrad 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Börse — not. giełdowe 13.35 Pod słońcem Kalifornii — ser. USA 14.30 Nachbarn — austral. ser. famil, po filmie: SAT 1 News 15.05 Hotel — ser. famil. USA 16.00 MacGyver — ser. sensac., po filmie: SAT 1 News 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 SAT 1 News — wiad. i sport. 19.20 Glücksrad — gra 20.00 Kto będzie nową Scarlett?, po progr.: Wetter News — prognoza pogody 20.15 Hallo Heino! — progr. rozrywkowy 21.15 Via Mala — film fab. RFN 22.55 Sat 1 News — wiad. i sport 23.00 News and Stories — mag. 23.45 Kanał 4 Kabarett 0.40 MacGyver 3sat 9.00 Zeit im Bild 11.00 „Piazza virtuale” 13.00 Zeit im Bild 13.10 Mag. ORF 13.45 Ausland — koresp. ze świata 14.15 Młodzi europejscy muzycy 15.05 Ludwig van Beethoven: Septett Es-Dur, op. 20 15.50 Fritz Kreisler — Kleiner Wiener Marsch 15.55 Der Kommissar — serial krym. 17.00 Mini-ZiB — wiad. dla dzieci 17.10 Pszczółka Maja 17.35 Ima Auftrag von Madame — ser. tv, odc. 1 18.00 Bilder aus Österreich — mag. region. 19.00 Heute — wiad. 19.20 3 SAT-Studio 19.30 Frontal — mag. public. 20.00 X-Large-Reportage 21.00 Clip — muzyka video: Michael Jackson 21.45 Kulturjournal — mag. kult. 21.51 Sport-zeit — wiad. sport. 22.00 Zeit im Bild 22.25 Dame Edna Megastar — show 23.05 Jolly Joker — mag. 23.50 10 vor 10 — szwajc. mag. inform. 0.15 3 SAT-Schlagzeilen Pro 7 6.50 Doc Elliot 7.40 Flipper — ser. dla młodzieży 8.05 Trick 7 — seriale anim. 9.45 Hart aber herzlich 10.45 Hardcastle and McCormick 11.45 Frauensee 13.20 Shortlist — film dokum. 13.35 Starsky and Hutch — ser. krym. 14.25 Heiss auf Trab 15.50 Agentin mit Herz — ser. detek. USA 16.40 Hart aber herzlich — ser. detek. 17.30 Trick 7 — seriale anim. 19.10 Drei weisse Birken, cz. 1 — komedia RFN 20.00 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiad. 20.15 Drei weisse Birken, cz. 2 21.00 Deep Secret — Gefahr in der Tiefe — norweski film przyg., po filmie: PRO 7 Nachrichten 22.50 Starsky and Hutch — ser. krym. 23.45 Petrocelli — ser. krym. 0.35 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiad. 0.45 Superforce 1.10 Taśmy prawdy 2.50 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiad. 3.00 Hitchhiker — ser. grozy 3.25 Stunde der Bewährung MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Simone’s Beach Party 16.00 MTV’s Greatest Hits — największe przeboje 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — inform. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — inform. filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 3 from 1 — 3 wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV’s Hit List UK — ang. lista przebojów 20.00 Hammer Rockumentary — koncerty gwiazdy rapu 20.30 LL Cool J Unplugged — koncert gwiazdy rapu 21.00 MTV Prime — przeboje ze świata 22.00 MTV’s Greatest Hits 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report 23.15 MTV at the Movies 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 MTV’s Rock Block — od hard rocka po muzykę soft 2.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Night Videos — teledyski nocą Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — ser. rys. 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukac. dla dzieci 10.30 The Pyramid Game — teleturniej 11.00 Let’s Make a Deal — teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — ser. obycz. 12.00 The Young and the Restless — ser. 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial 14.00 E Street 14.30 Geraldo — talk show 15.20 Another World — ser. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life — serial 18.30 Diffrent Strokes — serial 19.00 Baby Talk — ser. 19.30 E Street 20.00 Alf 20.30 Candid Camera — ukryta kamera 21.00 Captains Kings — miniserial 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Anything for Money 24.00 Hill Street Blues — ser. krym. 1.00 Telezabawa